


Head Rush

by Strspangledstvn



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Teacher Steven Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strspangledstvn/pseuds/Strspangledstvn
Summary: Steven is the new male history teacher — James is the Romanian teacher who is jealous that he’s no longer the hottest teacher in the school.
Relationships: StevenxJames
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Head Rush

Chapter One

Steve had just moved to the sleepy town of Middletown, Massachusetts from his homeplace in New York. He happened to move here in May of this year, getting his job the next month. The old American History teacher had quit because she was moving to a different state. It seemed like Steve had moved here just in time.

Steve had always wanted to live in Massachusetts, especially in a small town such as Middletown. The place was for sure a change from the hustle bustle of New York, the silence was music to his ears. No longer was Steve woken up by loud sirens or blaring horns outside of his window. Instead, in the morning he awoke to peace and quiet, the only noises from outside was the birds chirping a “good morning!” to each other and an occasional car pass by on his road.

It was now November; Steve had been teaching at Freedom High School for about three months now and everything had seemed to be going quite excellent. Steve enjoyed what he did, not only did he love to teach kids and have a good time as he did so, he was passionate about History. This week they were learning about the roaring twenties with the beginning of the 30s.

“Good morning my third period,” Steve smiled and looked at the class full of about 23 students. Some were yawning, some were doodling in their notebooks, and some were actually paying close attention to Steve. Those kids were his favorite. “Happy Monday! Said no one ever.” A few kids laughed at that one, some snorted, and one blonde who thought she was all that and a bag of chips just rolled her eyes.

“I know that today is going to suck, but hey you guys will at least find what we’re talking about interesting. The ‘20s was a time full of diamonds, fancy clothing, parties, and drinking.” Steve paced the front of his classroom as he talked. He was a very expressive teacher, always raising his eyebrows and moving his hands.

“Yes, this era was the one where they invented a cool little rectangle made of plastic in what we call the credit card.” That seemed to get the girls’ attention at least. “This invention was a great thing at the time, people didn’t really care what they had in the bank at this time, which meant they really just spent money that wasn’t there, causing them to go into debt. They would buy things such as makeup, fancy clothes, jewelry, cars, houses, etcetera. I thought it would be a cool time to talk about the fashion in this era.”

A few of the boys groaned and rolled their eyes at the mention of this. Steve knew they didn’t want to learn about clothing or shopping, but he had a fun activity planned in mind.

“Oh, come on, it’s not gonna be horrible.” Steve laughed and went to his laptop, plugging in a cord that was connected to the projector. He projected a slideshow with the title of this week’s discussion on it. It simply read: “The ‘20s.”

Steve looked around the room and hummed out a bit, grabbing his black remote that controlled the projector. He pressed the little arrow on it that made his slideshow go to the next slide. It was a picture of a women’s clothing; a dress, shoes, a headpiece, and a picture of a girl’s head meant to show the hairstyle.

“Now, can anyone tell me what exactly type of dress this is? They were straight fit, not hugging any curves, as some of you would say, and they had an extra layer of beads that worked like tassels. They were pretty popular in this time period.” Steve looked around the room, there was only about two kids who had their hand up, which was okay because this was new material.

“Yes, Jacob?” Steve pointed to a boy with short brown hair who wore a green sweater and jeans with white converse.

“Um… is it a drop waist dress?” He scratched his head afterwards and had an unsure look about him.

“Yes! That’s exactly what it is.” Steve said enthusiastically, clapping his hands. “It was called this because the waist drops below the actual waist on a woman. This kind of gave off the straight down effect. The beads are inspired by flappers, which were just dancers in this time period.” Steve went on to talk about the other items and what they were.

His discussion lasted all period, not just talking about women’s clothing, but also men’s and children’s. The class seemed to get more interesting with time, Steve knew what kept them entertained, because well, he was also a student once.

“Now, we have five more minutes before the bell rings, so I just want to take this time to tell you about an activity that I have planned for tomorrow. I used to intern at a museum up here when I was in college and they’re actually letting me borrow a few items of clothing, not exactly made in the ‘20s, more like made in this time period. But they look just like clothes that people wore back then. Now, you might be asking yourself ‘Mr. Rogers what are you getting at?’ Well, you guys are going to be trying them on tomorrow and you’re going to be able to wear them for the class period. I’ll put on some ‘20s music and we’ll be discussing the dancing portion of this lecture.”

A few students smiled big, excited at the idea, a few whispered to their friend next to them, and a few asked if they really had to. Of course they did, it’s going to be fun.

The bell rang and Steve watched them leave. “Have a safe day, enjoy it and don’t forget that you’re lucky to be living in such an advanced time period!” He said and sat at his desk.

Bucky, otherwise known as James, was born and raised in Massachusetts. He had always loved different languages, buying books that read “French 101” or “Beginners guide to Español.” When he grew up, he started to have a particular interest in Romania, so that’s what he studied in college. He even got to study abroad in Romania.

When he heard about the new history teacher, he become curious. A lot of the other teachers, particularly women, were gossiping about him. He was at lunch one day when Mrs. Lewis said, “I’d like him to recite the Declaration of Independence as he strips and then shows me how a woman should be treated.”

It was very detailed and made Bucky think that the woman had really fantasized about this. He usually had that effect on the women here though, everyone thought that Romania was sexy. Apparently, a male History teacher is sexier now. The man never ate lunch with the teachers, Bucky heard that he let kids come down to his class and eat with him if they didn’t really have any friends. Man, Bucky was really losing his game.

So, today was the day he met the teacher that everyone was still talking about, even though it’s been three months. Bucky had brought cookies for the new teacher as a welcome gift. A lot of the other teachers had already did this the first week here, Bucky had a small grudge against him.

Bucky walked down the stairs to the bottom level of the high school, plate of cookies in hand. Yes, the frosting on them was white, red and blue. He walked to the room, which was H192, the H standing for the History wing. He heard music coming from the room and he furled his eyebrows. No teacher really plays music here, including himself. Bucky only played music when he showed the music portion of his class.

He then heard an unfamiliar voice sing in a high-pitched tone “Come on, baby, don’t fear the reaper, baby take my hand, don’t fear the reaper, we’ll be able to fly, don’t fear the reaper, baby, I’m your maaaaaaan!” Bucky smiled and couldn’t help but blush the slightest at the words, especially at “baby.”

He knocked on the door and licked his lip before entering. Once he walked in, his eyes widened just the slightest. Now that he saw the face behind the voice, he couldn’t help but fantasize about taking the man’s hand.

“Uh, hi. Um, hello. I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I just haven’t had a chance to introduce myself.” Bucky noticed that there weren’t any students in the man’s classroom during this time.

“Hey, no don’t worry about it.” The man turned down his music, which Bucky now recognized as ‘(Don’t Fear) The Reaper’ by Blue Oyster Cult. “I’m Mr. Rogers, but you can call me Steve.”

Bucky nodded and smiled at the man whose bald eagle tie was slung over his shoulder as he ate a salad. “Numele meu este dl Barnes, poti sa-mi spui Bucky.” Bucky smiled, looking at the dumfounded expression on the man’s face. “I’m Mr. Barnes, you can call me Bucky. I’m the Romanian teacher.”

Steve laughed and shook his head. “Well, I gotta say Bucky, that’s incredible it really is.” He stood up, reaching out his hand for Bucky. “No hard feelings on just now meeting me either. We all get busy.”

Bucky took his hand and couldn’t help but think back to the blonde singing about this moment earlier. “Are we going to be able to fly now?” Bucky smirked and looked up at the teacher.

“Wha-? Oh!” Steve laughed and let go of Bucky’s hand. “Yeah, I wish. Sorry about that. I just love music you know. Can’t help but sing sometimes.”

“Hey, your classroom, your rules.” Bucky smiled and looked around at the class. The whole thing was decorated amazingly. Bucky was impressed.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I made these for you.” Bucky handed over the plate full of cookies and watched Steve’s face light up even more, if that was even possible.

“Well I’ll be darned. These are amazing Bucky, really. How do you say thank you in uh, Romanian?” Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes and smiled.

“Ha, it’s vă mulţumesc.” Bucky said pushed his hands into his grey slacks.

“Well, vă mulţumesc Bucky.” Steve said in a gentle tone.

Shit, Bucky now knows why Mr. Rogers was the topic of the year. He really wished his classroom was in the History wing just so he could see Steve’s smile every day and listen to the man’s music during lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi this is weak and I apologize for that


End file.
